Stanley Dover
History (Submitted by Operator) Stanley Dover: 1999 - 2005 Stanley used to be a normal kid, living in Star City with his parents Mitch Dover and Sheila Dover. Well, as normal as a boy from two Homo Magi bloodlines could be. That was intentional. Stanley's parents both wanted to avoid the weird, unsettling darkness that followed their families and tried to make a normal life for their son. Stanley Dover: 2005 - 2013 When Stanley was six he found a humongous monster with pink fur and large tusks lurking in the shadows of the tree-line behind the Dover home. Little Stanley was not afraid and befriended the monster which began following Stanley, invisibly lumbering behind him. Even though only he could see him, Stanley would introduce the monster to most people he met. Most thought Stanley had quite the imagination. When winter came, Stanley made his monster (who he named "Spot") a place to sleep in his closet. In time, Spot explained he was a demon summoned and bound to "serve Stanley Dover" but both Stanley and Spot were clueless as to how that happened. The two went on many fun adventures, as Spot's magical aura tended to gravitate toward that. However their carefree lives changed forever when Stanley's dad reunited with his estranged father, who Little Stanley was named after. Unknown to the Dovers, Grandpa Dover had spent his life engaging in hedonism and dark magic. Grandpa Dover had come to Star City, not to meet his grandson, but to aid Albert Davis with a dark ritual. The innocent Stanley was overjoyed to meet his grandfather and went to introduce him to his shy friend Spot. With mystically tuned senses, the old man was taken aback by what his grandson had in his possession and he knew he was responsible. Stanley the Elder had summoned this same demon many years prior but now realized he had failed to bind the demon to his service because he didn't factor in that there was another named Stanley Dover in his bloodline when he prepared the ritual. Stanley Dover: 2013 - Present When the dark ritual happened, Old Stanley used the mass hysteria gripping the city to kidnap Young Stanley, even murdering the boy's parents in the process. Grandpa Dover took Stanley to an occult lair, warded from demons, where he planned to trade minds with the boy so that he could be the demon's master. But Spot managed to bypass the lair with the help of Stanley's uncle John Constantine. Enraged by the old man's evil nature, Spot grabbed him and devoured him whole. Following the events of Star City's darkest days, Stanley and Spot went to live with Uncle John in Gotham. As John made for a poor guardian, Zatanna offered to take Stanley and his monster in at Shadowcrest where Stanley began to study magic with his many cousins. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Stanley Dover has immense magical potential. When he was taken by his grandfather and held in captivity in a lair warded against demonic intrusion with Enochian sigils and ninth circle inscription, Spot was able to breach the wards by drawing on Stanley's power. Supposedly the sight of it made John Constantine drop his cigarette. * (Submitted by Paragon) Stanley drives a van with a sweet mural painted on its sides. The driver side features a neon pink dragon flying across the cosmos; while the passenger side has a barbarian queen in a chariot being pulled by an armor-clad tiger and polar bear. I know many things, but above all, I know I must see this beauty with my own eyes! * (Submitted by Gremlin) Stanley seems like a good kid. Scratch that. No. Stanley is a good kid. I have no doubts about that. I wholeheartedly endorse him spending time with Ellie and her friends. Not only do I hope his good nature rubs off on them, but I may secretly be hoping that Spot will one day have enough of Flag and eat him. Kidding! I'm just kidding... mostly.Network Files: Stanley Dover Threat Assessment Resources * Homo Magi Physiology ** Sorcerer's Apprentice ** Supernatural Senses * Infernal Familiar ** Empathic Link to Spot ** Mystical Energy Reserve * Artistic Talent ** Digital Art ** Sketching * Belief in Better Reality * Comic Book Lore Expert * Geek Culture Expert * Hero Culture Expert * Infectious Personality * Pop Culture Expert * Learner's Permit Weaknesses * Prone to Daydreaming Trivia and Notes Trivia * Stanley gained his magical abilities through sheer power of belief in magic. Having a pet demon also helped.Magic * He has an odd dynamic with his cousin Gemma. He reminds her that not everything is all doom and gloom.Network Files: Gemma Masters * He knows how to play fiddle. * He had so many adventures they begin to mix in his memories. He claims he met the Devil and was in Hell, but Spot is sure Stanley met Hades in the Underworld.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 1 Notes * Stanley's grandfather summoning the demon, imprisonment of Stanley and being eaten by Spot are all nods to Green Arrow: Quiver. * Albert Davis' ritual is a nod to Green Arrow Vol 3 storyline "City Walls". * John Constantine being his uncle is Earth-27 original. It might be a nod to Ambrose Bierce, a character from Stanley & His Monster, Vol. 2. The creative team wanted to use John in the comic, but they didn't get permission. ** Ambrose Bierce exists in Earth-27. He's Spot's friend. Links and References * Appearances of Stanley Dover * Character Gallery: Stanley Dover Category:Characters Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Homo Magi Category:Stanley & His Monster Members Category:Mystik U Members Category:Laughing Magicians Members Category:Magic Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:No Dual Identity Category:Psychic Link Category:Male Characters Category:Constantine Family Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality